Less Than Perfect
by schokolade
Summary: Modern Emma because there's not enough. Cassandra Evans loves playing cupid. Too bad she's not as good as she thinks she is. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's, not mine.

A/N: Well I was just rereading Emma the other day and this idea just sprouted in my mind and I just happened to have the time to actually write it down. I hope you like it. Just be warned that I haven't written anything in well, quite a while and I'm trying something new here with first person..but I hope it's okay.

**Less Than Perfect**

_Prologue_

I was just sitting there on the park bench crying my eyes out, like one of those pathetic losers who, well _cries_ in a _public_ park.

I try to will myself to stop but the tears keep flowing and as impossible and ridiculous as I know it is, it feels like they will never stop.

"Hey," says a quiet voice, barely audible through my loud hiccupping sobs.

I instantly know who it is, familiar with hearing his deep voice everyday. I don't turn around but in his presence those sobs slowly subside and I stare through soaked eyelashes at the empty green patch of grass in front of me. Great, the pigeons don't even like me today.

"How are you?" he asks tentatively.

I wipe what I know is a horribly red and puffy face with my hands before I turn to face him. I attempt some sort of smile so that he can be assured that I haven't completely lost it but it fails horribly when I see his dark brown eyes full of worry and concern and I start crying all over again, this time somehow more violently. He quickly sits next to me and awkwardly slings his arm around me, sort of half-hugging me. It's reassuring.

"It's going to be okay."

"I just can't believe it," I choke out.

My mum had died…died…_died_. Died in a car crash. Some stupid drunk teenage idiot had crashed into her. It was such a cliché, like a bad soapie plotline. It just couldn't be real.

"I can't believe she's gone," I say again, my whole body shaking. "Forever."

I didn't even get to see her again or say goodbye or anything. She had died instantly. Dad had refused to let me go to the morgue. The closest was today when I had touched the hard wood of her closed coffin. It was as close as I would ever be to her again. And as I watched my father struggle through the eulogy, I couldn't take it anymore. It meant that it wasn't a nightmare. She was actually dead.

So I ran.

Somehow I ended up at Hartfield Park. I remember mum taking me here when I was young.

"It's going to be okay," he says soothingly.

I look over at him. My best friend. I had known him since I was a day old. I'm not quite sure what I would do without him.

He gives me a reassuring smile and hugs me and I cry more, thoroughly soaking the front of his t-shirt. He cracks a joke about winning a wet shirt competition and I try and laugh but midway through it transforms into another wrenching sob because I realise again nothing has changed. He doesn't say much but keeps murmuring that "everything will be okay" and when he says things in that earnest, calming voice I can't help but believe him so that eventually the tears miraculously cease.

"Can we just talk about something else?" I plead quietly.

He nods understandingly and asks, "How are things with Ben?"

And I start crying all over again.

He looks aghast, a moment I would usually savour but the damn tears ruin everything.

"I'm sorry," he says frantically. "I should just shut up."

Ben, I think bitterly, had left me a letter to find this morning. It was a shitty explanation with even shitter handwriting. But he was my first boyfriend and it hurts.

"He dumped me," I cry. "He likes someone else."

"That jerk," he mutters ferociously.

"She's probably prettier than me, smarter, nicer, and more fun to be with," I struggle out.

With his thumb, he wipes the tears away from my cheek and looking at me intently, simply says, "No she isn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because there's nobody prettier than you or nicer or more fun to be with," he says.

"You forgot smarter," I point out, showing him the beginnings of a smile.

"I was including me in that."

I laugh. It feels so foreign after days of its absence. It feels good. He can always make me feel better.

"Sebastian, you're such a good friend," I say.

He looks at me strangely, something I can't decipher flits across his face and it seems like his about to say something momentous. He almost does.

"What?" I ask, curiosity momentarily overshadowing the emotions of this horrible day.

After a seconds pause he shakes his head and says, "Nothing. I'm glad we're friends."

"Best friends," I add emphatically.

"Yes," he agrees, nodding slowly. He looks at me with those intense brown eyes of his again and states sincerely, "You'll get through this. I know you will. And you know I'm always here. I'll always be here for you Cassandra Evans."

And with those words I feel better. So much better that when he offers me a hand, like a gallant 19th Century gentleman, I take it instead of laughing, and we make our way out of Hartfield Park. Steph is at the entrance, waiting with a face etched with worry. I give her a small smile and she immediately looks relieved.

With our arms linking each other, we walk out. And with my two best friends beside me, I feel that everything might just turn out okay.

* * *

What do you think? Next chapter will have more of the lighthearted fun of Emma and Mr Knightley!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"So Captain of Highbury High, how was your first day of the last year of 13 years of school? Nostalgic? Saddening? Heart-wrenching?" I say playfully as I sneak up behind him.

Seb turns around and flashes me a trademark dazzling grin. "It went splendidly Cassie. The Exec meeting would have as well if a certain Vice Captain hadn't turned up ten minutes late."

"Oh Tim, he is a worry," I say, feigning innocence and hoping to avoid the imminent lecture.

Seb just rolls his eyes.

"Hey, I swear you said one thirty, not one. I was just lucky that Steph found me in time."

"I don't understand why you're Vice Captain. Everybody knows you're the most disorganised person in this school and _constantly_ late."

"It's because I'm so popular," I reply, only joking a bit. Because really, I _am_. Who are we kidding here? "Beside, you're exaggerating," I add, "I'm not _that_ late."

He gives me that look – the one of condescending scepticism as if addressing a spoilt child – which I'm all too familiar with and frankly could do without. I reply with a tongue poke. Mature, I know. But Sebastian somehow brings out the best in me.

"Hey Seb, great speech in Assembly today," says Eva, who conveniently happens to be at the entrance doors just as we're exiting.

Eva Lee is the sort of girl that guys fantasize about and we girls bitch about in jealously while holding our boyfriends just a little bit tighter. She's absolutely gorgeous. She has the whole exotic thing going for her with long raven black hair that is permanently shiny like in those hair commercials and these beautiful shaped almond eyes in a mouth-watering dark chocolate hue. Oh, and she's about as thin as a stick. I think it's the Asian gene. Whatever, I'm not jealous.

"Thanks," Seb replies, happily giving her a wave.

She gives him an all too wide and sweet smile and I can practically see the halo glimmer above her head. "Anyway I got to go or I'll miss my bus. See you tomorrow. Bye Cas."

"Bye," I say, cheerfully. Well, maybe a bit faux cheerful. But she doesn't have to know that.

I turn around and Seb is giving me that look again.

"What?" I cry defensively, continuing the charade despite us both knowing exactly what's coming.

"I don't understand why you don't like her."

"What? I like her."

"You know you're so obvious when you're fake," he responds dryly.

"Only to you!" I reply and then realising my mistake decided that it was a good time to abandon all pretence. "Okay fine. I don't like her and I don't know why. Something just gets to me. She's so nice. I mean she vomits sunshine everywhere she goes. Small furry animals should be following her around. It's unnatural. Nobody can be that nice and good and saintly all the time. She's like…like-"

"Perfect?" Seb finishes teasingly, just because he knows it will get to me.

And it does. "No!" I cry defensively and maybe a bit too loudly.

"Just because you're jealous. You know she's great. You guys could be really good friends."

We've had this conversation/argument too many times and I know it will end up with me feeling more than a bit morally deficit so I decide that I need to divert the conversation before Seb pulls out the "if you were a better person" speech he's honed to perfection.

"Oh now you and her are School Captain's you're what, _besties _now?"

He just ignores me and walks out the school gates.

"But Seb, does that mean you no longer have a place in your heart for me? Are we no longer BFFL? But what will I do with my friendship bracelet? I don't think I could take it. What would I do without you? I think I might…die," I cry theatrically after him, clutching my heart for added effect.

He turns around.

"Cas, you're hearts on the other side."

* * * * *

"Dad, I'm home. Seb's here as well," I shout as I heave open the heavy oak doubleset doors.

Seb, Steph and I have had this tradition since Year 7 of walking home together since we haven't always been in the same class and we all live so close to each other anyway. We usually stop by my house for afternoon refreshments and to just generally hang and gossip (well Steph and I do, while Seb rolls his eyes a lot) as it's the first one along the way. Steph had to pass up today as her lovely new boyfriend Tim had offered her a lift in his car. I felt a bit saddened about the break in tradition (not that we walked home together everyday, we did have other commitments. This one just felt a bit more permanent) but I couldn't begrudge Steph for having a boyfriend because Tim was perfect. Well, perfect for Steph. They are completely adorable together. And I love adorable couples.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" he calls from the study. Dad's the CEO of this gigantic publishing corporation. He used to be at his office a lot but ever since Mum died, he spends some days doing his work from home.

We wander over and poke our heads in. simile

"It was great."

"Hello Sebastian. Where's Stephanie?" he says looking up from his computer.

Seb gives me a side-long glance and I know to proceed carefully.

"She's out with Tim, you know Tim Weston. Remember how you said you like him. He's the other vice captain and also captain of the basketball team. Excellent student as well."

"Do you mean to say Stephanie is dating Timothy?"

I never understood parents and full names.

"Yes Dad."

He leans back into his chair and sighs resignedly. "I just don't understand dating in high school. You're much too young for this. There's plenty of time later. You should be studying. After all this is your final year, there's no need for these distractions."

I roll my eyes but luckily he's not looking.

"Dad, it's not like she's dropping out of school or getting married. It's just dating," I explain carefully.

There's a frightened look in his eye.

"Not that _I_ want to date," I mend. "But for other people, yes."

* * * * *

"Does your dad really believe that whole 'people shouldn't date now because they need to study' stuff?" Seb asks as we enter my enormous bedroom.

"I don't think so," I reply as I plonk my school bag on the floor and flop onto my king sized bed, with its five hundred thread sheets. I like the best. "I think it's a cover for like… Mum. He just got so protective of me, you know. I think he doesn't want to see anyone heartbroken." Especially me, I think silently. "And you know how fragile teenage hearts are," I add mockingly, trying to lighten the heavy conversation topic.

I prop myself on my elbows and watch Seb take his usual place on the couch. He glances at me, uncertain concern etched on his face and I know he's thinking, like I am, of Ben.

"Oh aren't Steph and Tim just the cutest," I swoon, quickly changing the subject before Seb attempts to broach the subject of Ben or Mum. Both of which I'd rather not discuss now.

"Well cutest isn't quite the word I used but okay," he says dryly.

I glare at him.

"I'm going to miss her," I sigh, recalling my previous nostalgia over broken traditions.

"What are you talking about? She's still our best friend. We haven't lost her or anything."

"Yeah I know," I reply with unnecessary sarcasm. "But now she has a boyfriend, he's going to come first. She'll spend time with him like today, missing out on the customary walk home and goss session. And I'm only in two of her classes this year. It definitely means less Steph and Cass time," I sign, looking glumly at him.

"I suppose so but Weston's a great guy. I can't think of anyone else better for Steph. They're so similar. So sensible and mellow," he says.

"Yes, and they have me to thank," I add triumphantly.

"What?"

"I set them up."

He snorts.

"I totally did."

"I think what you did was squeal 'Ohmigod, he's really cute,'" Seb says in a high pitch squeal which I think is meant to be imitating me.

Ignoring his poor acting skills I continue haughtily, "And that brought him into Steph's attention which without he might have flown under the radar. And don't forget that I subtly encouraged her attention towards him."

"Yeah, subtle, because you didn't do anything," he states bluntly, "And if that's your idea of helping someone out, I would hate to see you doing charity work."

I frown at the catapulting snowballs of insults. Years of being subject to his, might I say very un-bestfriend-like comments has made me almost completely immune to his sarcasm. However, there are moments where I feel he takes his so called prerogative as the 'good friend who points out the others faults' a bit too far. This is one of these moments and I'm feeling slightly offended. But then again it's nothing unusual as it's normally the predominant feeling when I'm anywhere near the vicinity of Seb. Right now, I'm seriously contemplating why the hell we're friends.

"Are you sure we're friends?" I question gravely.

Seb looks knowingly. "It's just to show you how much I care," he smirks.

I glare at him, still affronted by his previous insults that had slipped so easily from his mouth.

He senses my anger and turns on a charming smile. "Oh c'mon Cass. You know I'm joking."

I maintain an annoyed scowl but inside I'm melting. Before he realises that he's yet again manipulated me into forgiving him, I fall back onto my feathered pillows and think of pleasanter things, like my Steph and Tim matchmaking triumph.

"Oh my God, I've just had a great idea," I scream as I sit up suddenly.

"Uh oh," Seb replies, bored. He's flipping through the latest issue of Cosmo which I had thrown carelessly on the floor. He's quite interested in them in fact, having read every single issue since I started buying them. When I teased him once, he smoothly replied that he "had to get in touch with his feminine side to catch the girl of his dreams." Of course I replied that "no girl would ever be interested in him," even if I knew it was blatantly untrue. There were more than enough girls in our school that were enamoured with him. Luckily he has never reciprocated. I don't think I could take the compete decimation of tradition.

"No I'm serious."

"I _know _you are_._ And suddenly I feel a bit nauseous."

"Matchmaking."

"Oh God, this is even worse than your normal epiphanies. Hand me the bin."

I frown slightly again but decide to just let it go.

"I mean considering my success with Steph and Tim."

"I thought we established that you played a miniscule role and that's being overly generous."

I stare at him blandly.

"I'm insulting you," he explains slowly.

"I know," I snap. "It was just a shit insult."

"Just because you didn't understand it."

"Plus," I continue, pointedly ignoring his previous statement, "I'm an excellent judge of character."

His snort is now even more violent.

"Anyway," I say with exaggeration, again choosing to disregard him because he _obviously_ has no idea what he's talking about, "this will be _so_ fun. And I know just who I'm going to set up next. Elton! Anna just broke up with him and he was looking so sad today."

"Oh dear, I foresee a long trails of havoc, chaos and destruction."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! Love it or hate it or even if it's just to say you've read it.


End file.
